


Just A Bad Dream

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter has a nightmare that only Iron Man can help with.Kind of a fix-it of Endgame? It's not really mentioned, but that's what Peter's nightmare is about.





	Just A Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Some hardcore fluff- something happens to make Peter uneasy and he ends up cuddling with Tony in his bed and falling asleep. NO STARKER- just the son/father kind of thing. I'm 16 and when I used to get really bad panic attacks last year I'd go to my parents and at night, It'd be really cool to see a fic with lots of cuddly sleepy bois, especially Tony. MORE CUDDLE FICS

"Oh fuck, Pepper!" Tony groaned, grabbing Pepper's hair tighter. "Right there!" Pepper had opened her mouth to say something, but only high pitched ringing came out.

"...Pepper?" 

Tony groaned softly and rolled over. Fuck who ever was calling! They better give him fuck him for waking him up from the best dream ever. 

"...Jarvis?" Tony mumbled groggily. "....Answer the call." This better be good-

"M-Mr. Stark?" Came Peter's shaky voice from the end of the line. Tony sat up. He was wide awake and listening now. Peter usually didn't call him at- Tony checked the clock- 3:37 in the morning.

"Yeah, kid?" Tony tried his best to not sound like he was about to fall back asleep. 

"I-I just...I had this bad dream, Mr. Stark. I n-needed to make sure you were okay…" Peter tripped over his words a few times, clearly trying to stop himself from crying. Tony could hear the trembling in his voice and the strain in his voice. 

"Yeah, kid. I'm right here. I'm okay and good. Is that all, Petey?" Tony sighed softly and laid back down. The kid didn't take space well. Who would blame him? Many people he knew died, grew up, or are just as traumatized as him from the five years. Himself included. If it wasn't for Thor, Tony would be dead. Thor sacrificed himself for the universe. He couldn't blame him, though. Thor had lost everything. Tony still had Morgan and Peter. Speaking of which,

"...I-I..uh-" Peter cut himself off with a muffled sob. He didn't want Tony to hear. He didn't want to call him over and disturb him. He just needed to know if he was alive. 

Tony sighed softly. "I'll be over soon." 

"No, no! M-mr. Stark, It's fi-" Peter was cut off with Tony ending the call. Tony shimmied out of the bed the best he could without waking Pepper and went down to his lab. He briefly questioned how she didn't wake during any of that and went to put on his suit. It was a short fly there. No interruptions. There's no traffic in the air. Like usual. 

Tony landed on the fire escape and retracted his suit. He gently rapped on the window. "Hey, kid."

Peter shot a glance upwards at the window. "I-it open, M-Mr. Stark…" He said, stumbling over his words. He had the blanket pulled over his head. Tony gently pressed the window open and stepped in.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong now, Peter?" Tony sat on the edge of the bed, beside Peter.

Peter gently shook his head and cowered under the blankets further. Tony sighed and reached out, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder. "I'm right here, kid. I promise." And with that, Peter broke down into a sobbing mess. He leaned into Tony's touch, evantaly falling onto his lap and remaining there, making a wet spot with his tears and snot. Tony didn't mind this too much and gently petted Peter's messed up brown hair. "...Shh...shh...It'll be okay, I promise."

After a few minutes, Peter's hiccuping breathes stopped and his tear flow lessened. He was left with a shaky, strained voice. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Stark…" Peter whispered. 

"What for, kid?" Tony gently wiped the tears from Peter's eyes with the padding of his thumb. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"B-but...I-I woke you up...a-and-" Tony shooshed him with by gently moving him so that he was sitting up. He gave him a tight, comforting squeeze and smiled at him.

"I sleep too much anyway, kid." That's a lie. He had just went to sleep. "You're more important than some dumb sleep schedule."

"....O-okay…" Peter mumbled and leaned on Tony, his eyelids getting too heavy to fight anymore. The last thing he heard was a gentle chuckle and Tony brushing a curl out of his face.

"Love you too, Pete."

He didn't even have time to question if he had told Mr. Stark that he loved him.


End file.
